I am number four
by viper marie Cahill
Summary: What if dan was right when he says amy is from another plant. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the other Cahills left the island I was still in shock. _Dan and I won._ I couldn't believe it. I soon felt a pain in my leg and collapsed. Fiske, Mr. McIntyre, Nellie and Dan rushed to my side. I screamed in pain. Light was coming from my leg and another scar formed next to the one other scar. This only means one thing number two is died. Suddenly a hole in the ground appeared under me, I fell and dust flew up in the air and surrounded me. I watched as I saw a boy run into an alley and was cornered by Moggs who killed him, and then he turned to dust. _Number two._ Then everything went black.

I woke up and I was in a boat. I looked around and saw Henri at the controls of the boat. _My protector._ He found me. He lost me when I was four, two years after we came to this plant and a couple of humans found me and called me amy Cahill. The humans told everyone I was their daughter and everyone believed them, because it turns out they just got out of hiding after four years and nine months. Scary, right. It was like it was fate they found me. Soon I called them mom and dad. A year later they had Dan who still thought I was is real sister. Truth is I am from a different plant, called Lorien. I am one of eighteen that fled it, too come back when we were older and trained to fight against Mogadorians. But soon after we left the Moggs destroyed our planet.

The Mogadorians are set on killing off my whole race. I have no idea why. They just do. Maybe it's to prove who the stronger race is. A day after the nine legators and their protectors left. It left our world next to defenseless. I still think the rest of our race is okay or a hope. But I just don't think you could kill an entire race. I think there are still people on Lorien, fighting for their lives, like my parents I can feel they are still alive.

I groaned and Henri jumped. He slowed the ship to a stop and walked over to me. "I finally found you."

I half-smiled, "And I was starting to think you were died. How do you now it's me? I mean you haven't seen me since I was two years old."

"You still have the same jade eyes." He said looking into my eyes handing me water which I took happily.

"What did you do to the others?" I asked quietly, thinking about Dan.

He smiled. "Don't worry I didn't hurt them. We better continue."

The rest of the boat ride, I guess that's what I will call it, was in silence. Until I broke it, "Number two is died."

"Well, that means we'll have to keep you even more hidden."

"Do you think I will ever see them again?" I asked as I looked back in the direction where the Island was.

"I don't know." He admitted. I looked at him he was always sure no matter what.

"Okay, Why?" he looked at as if trying to decide to tell me or not. I gave him a puppy dog look. He sighed.

"Well I did research on the Cahill family," I looked at him. "Yes, I know about the Cahills. I am sorry you got sucked into the Cahill family. Anyway the vespers are another family after the 39 clues and the Moggs as you call them have control over the vespers. And it's been that way for at least a century and the Moggs haven't killed one of them yet so I think they are pretty ruthless. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "They are like the top delvers."

"Exactly."

"And getting away from the Cahills was the first thing I needed to do to stay hidden." I said sadly.

_But what's life without a little risk._ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months later_

_Just because I had to leave the Cahills doesn't mean I had to leave them behind. _I thought as I entered grace's bank Henri and I were going to leave Switzerland tomorrow. We were going to leave today, but I asked Henri if we could stay for a little bit. Meaning a day more I needed to do something.

I walked in the bank. I was dressed in a black cashmere sweater and jeans.

I walked up to an antique desk that sat on a jewel-toned carpet. A man in a gray suit sat at the desk behind a computer. A security guard stood to the side.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" He asked as he gazed her with a look that says '_she's young what is she doing here?'_

"I'm here to access a numbered account." I said calmly.

The man pushed a keypad across the table. "Please enter the number ma'am."

I entered the number grace told me to a week before she died onto the keypad. The man looked at the screen. It took a moment as the man registered some serious money.

"Of course, ma'am. Welcome." He clicked a few keys. "For your protection, ma'am, May I see your passports?" I handed the one I forged earlier of Amy Cahill, and the Man scanned them into the computer."You may enter." Behind him steel doors slid open.

Behind the door stood a woman she spoke with a slight German accent. "Miss Cahill, welcome. I am Frau Boder, private banker for Grace Cahill. We here at the bank were saddened to hear of her death."

"Thank you I am Amy."

"I can conduct your business, but first, I'm so sorry to request this, but we do require retinal scans. Security is of course our first concern here."

"Of course."

The woman led me to a flat panel. I put my eye up to the screen. I heard a faint whirr, and I stepped away.

"Now you are in our records," _Not for long._ "We can proceed."

Another door, this one of satiny wood, slid open. I was in a richly Carpeted hallway with a dark walnut paneling. At the end was a bank of elevators. Frau Boder swiped her card at the elevator panel. The doors opened. She stood aside and let me in, then followed, swiping the card again. The elevator rose to the twentieth floor.

The doors opened. This corridor was gray, like completely gray. Frau Boder led me down the hallway to an ornate door with steel pieces twisted in an elaborate pattern that did not disguise the fact that they were security bars.

So a couple security stops later she led me to a room that looks like an enormous safe. She punched in a number on a screen, and a wall of numbered boxes slid silently aside. Another wall of boxes slid forward. She motioned for me to come and gave me a key we unlocked it at the same time. A box slid open. The woman took it to a small table in the middle of the room.

"You may take as long as you like." Frau Boder said "When you are done press this button and I'll come in and usher you out."

"Thank you." She nodded and walked out of the room. I stared at the box for a little while. I sighted and walked over to it. I opened it to find a ring with deigns all over it I had a strange feeling like I saw it before. Under it was letter.

_Amy/4,_

_I only trust you with this. I know of your past and only hope for the best in your future._

_You see beautiful things in even the worse type of people. You are brave and powerful. _

_Remember when you were little? You were always around the creek by my mansion and you would always come home with a new animal friend._

_Hope and Arthur loved you and I love you._

_Amy….. This now comes down to you and the other numbers. Keep the ring close._

_G_

"I love you to Grace."

I looked at the ring again and slipped it on my finger. At first it was two big and then it shrank. To fir perfectly around my finger.

I pushed the button and the lady rush in and led me out of the bank.

"Please come back." She said as she waved.

I walked out the door to be attacked by the cold air of Switzerland. I ran to Henri and My hotel room for the past week we were here. Henri said we were here because he thought number 5's protector sent him a message, so we went to check it out. Although when we got there they were gone, but they were here I can feel it, but we had to get rid of the evidence of them being there. Did you know a house caught on fire killing the two people who lived there? A single mom and her daughter.

_Two years later_

I was the beach with my friends. Or new friends. I was wearing a cool swim suit, and preparing to go water skiing with the guys. This was going to be fun.

I did flips and fast turns, cutting the others off when they said something inappropriate, or mean. They would yell, and call me a show off. Which, I guess I am; but I could care less. It was fun, and I was doing it.

At night there was this big party. And let's just say I couldn't miss it. There was this big fire, and I was half tempted to run home, and grab my smore making stuff. I smiled at the thought.

It was that night that it happened. The thing that was going to change my life forever. The thing that was going to tell them who, and were, I was.

I had gotten a text from Brain. This very hot guy at my school. He had asked me to go meet him in the water. I had agreed.

I swam out to Brain. We talked a lot. "It's a beautiful night out tonight," he said. "You can clearly see the stars." We looked up. It was true. A cloudless night.

"What's that one?" I asked, as I pointed to the little dipper. He laughed at my lack of knowledge; even if I did know what it was. He told me, and we talked more. Then I felt a pain in my leg.

I looked down, and saw my leg start to flash. A new scar was forming. But why did I hurt? Then, I felt my body go under. I struggled to move, but it was like there was this invisible person pulling me under. That's when I saw a figure form in front of me.

It was a Mogg. But it didn't feel like it was looking at me, or that it was happening right then. It felt like it was happening somewhere else. Somewhere far away. I needed air. I was drowning. I felt myself be relisted from the nonexistent restraints, and swam up to the surface.

The water was bubbling, and Brain was quick to get away, screaming, and yelling; calling me a freak. _But this wasn't my fault, _I thought. I swam away from the gathering crowd, and onto the shore, and gripped my leg in pain. But as much as it hurt, I had to get away. I had to get away from the people watching me. Little did I know that I was being videotaped.

I got up, and ran as fast as I could. _Find Henri. Tell him #3 is dead._


	3. Chapter 3

I was on my knees when Henri stepped out, sword in hand. He looked down at me, relive flooding his face. I showed him the scar. He looked sick again. He pulled me up, placing my arm around his shoulders. "Let's go," he said. Together, we hobbled to the house.

I grabbed all my stuff, and placed it in my suit case. "You want to light?" Henri called.

"Sure. Just give me a sec." I looked at the picture. It was the one with my family, Dan, grace, Hope and Author, in it. I was supposed to burn it; but something stopped me. I sighed, placing it in the front pocket of the case.

I walked out to the pit in the front yard, and took the lighter from Henri. I bent down, and let the things I had called _mine_ burn. This had been, and was again, my life. Burning the past.

I looked away, pulling my body toward the truck. When most things changed, this thing didn't. I believed Henri had grown quite fond of it.

_A week later_

Good impressions consist of smiles, rainbows, and sunshine. That wasn't the welcome we got as we entered the rainy town of Paradise, Idaho. No one was on the streets, and it was stormy and cold outside. As I exited the truck, and stepped on the grounds of are new, old looking, country house. There wasn't a house in sight, and the place I would be calling "home" didn't even look fit for living.

I grabbed my suit case, and hauled it inside. I set it down inside the front entrance. As I looked around, I saw the inside looked much better than the outside. Nice wood floors, white walls, and new looking tables and chairs. I headed upstairs, and looked around. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. I looked for the room that would suit my needs best. The one with not that much space, and a good sized closet. I liked my rooms' small; easiest way to find things.

I unpacked, placing clothing in the drawers, and the shoes in the closet. Under my bed was my knife. Just in case of an emergency. Than I did what I should have done a long time ago. I burned the picture it's_ time to let go of the past, 4. The girl in that picture isn't real. She's just a lie. Let go._ I couldn't live that lie anymore.

I ran down stairs after I was sure _Amy Cahill_ was gone. Henri was at his laptop, typing. "So? When's it going to be up?"

"Internet will be up tomorrow," he replied. "I'll check to see if you're on it in the morning."

"You think someone videotaped me?"

"It's a possibility. I don't want to take any chances. If someone did, then were screwed."

"Okay. Well I better be getting to bed. Early morning." He looked confused. "School," I clarified. "The place of learning. Were evil teachers give their students to much homework. The birth place of apple gifts. The home of crappy lunch meat, and soggy bread."

"What makes you think you're going to the home of crappy lunch meat, and soggy bread?"

"Why not?"

"You're next 4. And I'm not taking any chances." He looked back at his computer. "I can't lose you again," he whispered.

This made my heart ache. "Henri," I said. "You won't lose me. I'll be careful. I'll blend in. You know I will. You trained me well. They didn't call me Invisible for nothing." _Let Go, Now! _

He smiled. But soon he became serious. "No parties past 11. No pictures. No going anywhere without…"

"My phone; have a sharp object handy. And, most importantly… no drawing attention to me. I know the drill. I can do this." He smiled at my confidence.

"I know you can." He hugged me tight. Then we heard a noise outside.

Henri ran to grab his knife. But the rustling was too soft to be a Mogg, so I just walk out into the rain to check. Henri was yelling at me to get back inside, but I had already caught the trespasser. I walked back inside, dog in hand. He was a beagle, and a cute one at that. "Now, Henri, do you really think we should kill a poor, innocent, helpless dog?"

He lowered his sword, and ran to get a towel to wrap him in. once he was all dry I said, "I think we should name him Dylan." Henri smiled from the kitchen, as I rubbed his ears. He sat proudly on the spot next to me, like he was my guardian.

_The next day_

I woke up to my alarm clock. I hit the off button, and then jumped up, and out of bed. I was a bit exited. I would be nice to have a distraction from everything. Like being the next to _die_. I pulled on a pair of white jeans, a tan lose blouse, and a white hoodie. I slipped on my Converse, and skipped downstairs.

Henri was at the computer. Searching me suppose. "Well? Any sign of them?"

"No," he said, a bit disappointed. "There's nothing out of the ordinary, but I just started."

"So," I asked. "Who am I this time?"

He passed me my new ID, and said, "Amy Smith." I stared at him. "I know you like the name. And if anyone asks, you're from New Mexico, and that's where you got your tan."

"Well, okay then," I patted Dylan. "Can you drive me to school?"

He got off right away, and grabbed the keys. We hoped in the truck, and made our way to the school. It wasn't that far away, seeing how it was such a small town. Dylan drove with us, and was currently sticking his head out the window.

When we pulled up to the school, it was already half way packed with cars. Kids stuck out like soar thumbs, and I thought, _while I might have said great first impressions consist of smiles, and rainbows, I'm not here to make a good first impression. I'm not here to make an impression at all. And with all these people trying to hog the spotlight, it doesn't seem too hard to blend in completely._ I smiled. This town sounds like it'll be easy to stay hidden in.

"Well," Henri said, looking at the school mascot. "Looks like you're a mustang now. Try not to run to fast. Don't want any of the other mustangs to pay too much attention to you." He had a strange way of making a lesson out of a cheesy joke.

"Henri," I put one of my hands on his shoulder. "I'm not going to draw attention. I swear on my life." I saw his uneasy look, and said, "Bad example. How about cross my heart, hope to… get more books_?_" He smiled at my changing of wording in a very common, and popular, saying.

"I like that one. You should use it more often." He hugged me, and handed me my bag.

"See you tonight. I'll come home right after school."

"Good girl."

"Bye. See you later Dylan." He barked, and tried to fallow, but Henri held him back. I waved, and slammed the door shut.

I stepped on the lawn of the school and scouted the area. There were jocks, and cheerleaders, and Geeks alike. But the one that stuck out the most was the girl taking pictures of the students with their friends. My first instances- _get away as fast as possible, and before she sees you._ But it was too late. She was heading my way.

She shot pictures of me like I was a movie star and she was the paparazzi. I just stood there. What was I supposed to do? Take her camera away? "Come on," she said. "Smile, Please. A real smile; with teeth." I followed her instructions. When she was done, she extended her hand. "I'm Sarah Heart. And you must be Amy Smith."

I froze. How did she know my name? Then I thought, _Heart. Wait, I know that last name._ "Your mother was the real estate agent." She nodded.

"She told me to look out for you. She was right. You have really pretty eyes." _I do?_ "Well I got to go. It was nice meeting you, Amy. Hope we have some classes together."

When she left, I note a group of boys watching me.

"You might want to steer clear of Sarah." I looked at the small sized boy that had come to my side. He wore an h4x0r shirt, and a size to big jeans.

"Why?" I asked. I don't know why I cared. I wasn't here to make friends. Just to live.

"Because, the guy staring at you over there," he pointed to the leader of the boy group. "He's her ex and he has this stupid idea, that if Sarah starts making friends again, that she'll never come back to him."

"That's crazy."

"I know. I'd say you could hang out with me, but…" He looked down, almost as if he was ashamed. "You don't want to be seen with me." Then he walked away. There was something strange going on in this little town. I could already tell.

I pulled up my hood, and blended in with a group of passing people.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking through the halls, trying to find my first class, when I saw the boy from outside; Sarah's ex. I had asked some people, and found out that his name was Mark, and that he was the sheriff's son. I made a mental note to stay on his good side.

I started to move to the other side of the hall, when something hit my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw it was Mark. _What a jerk, _I thought. _He didn't even apologize. _

As it turned out, Sarah and I did have a class together. My first period was English. I went to the front of the classroom, my backpack hung on one of my shoulders. The teacher asked me to tell my name to the class, and I almost said Amy Cahill, but stopped myself before I could.

"Amy Smith." Sarah smiled at me, but everyone else looked bored with my interdiction.

"Well, Amy why don't you tell us a little about yourself." The teacher said.

"Oh well," I said. "I am from new Mexico. I love skiing and snowboarding. I also sing and play the guitar." _Hey, I needed something to do in my free time._

I went to go take a seat behind Sarah, but something shot out in front of my feet. Me being a former Cahill, and unearthly being, dodged it. But it still took me off guard. There were some people snickering in the room. Forgetting Henri's words to be invisible, and my own mental notes, I faced him, and said, "Do you want something?"

"I'm sorry?" He said, clearly confused.

"Well first you bump me in the hall, and then you almost trip me with your foot. I was just wondering if there was something you would like to talk about. Do you use aggression to hide your insecurity?" The snickers turned into shocked whispers, and "ooo's" and "burn" filled the room. Mark's face showed anger, shock, and speechlessness. He was trying to dig up the words to tell me off, but I bet he kept them down because there was a teacher in the room.

"That's what I thought." I turned to my seat. Sarah had been shooting dagger eyes at Mark, but turned to smile at me when I sat down.

"Someone finally decided to stand up to him. Good. Maybe that will scratch his ego."

"I know how to deal with his kind I used to know these kids who acted the same… or worse?" I replied.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know have you ever met a movie star?" She smiled and faced forward to listen to the teacher, and I felt eyes on me. _Way to go Amy. It's only first period and you already grabbed the attention of the howl classroom. Henri would be so proud._

After class was done, I was the first one out of the room. I wanted to get as far away from Mark as possible. He could totally ruin my time here. He could make me the most seen girl in this town, seeing how his father was the sheriff.

I did a good job of avoiding him for the first half of the day. Then came lunch, and I tried to hide by a tree. The boy from earlier came up and sat next to me. "Heard you pissed Mark off this morning."

I groaned. "In estimation, how many people do you think know about that?"

"About the whole school," I groaned louder. "Everyone knows your name, Amy."

"Oh, that's great," my voice dripped with sarcasm and self-hatred.

"Yeah, it's bad. But I'm glad someone did it. It's about time." He looked at me with both sympathy, and respect. I liked the last one, but it still didn't make me feel better. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sam."

Then all of a sudden, a ball came and hit Sam in the back of the head. I spun around to see Mark and his gang laughing. I growled, and then turned my attention back to Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Happens all the time. I'm used to it." _But I'm not,_ I thought as I picked up the football. Then I threw it as hard as I could. It hit one of his friends, and he went flying back.

The boys were staring at me, including Sam. "I better get going," I mumbled to Sam as the boys made their way towed me.

"Yeah, you'd better," he whispered. I quickly jogged away. When I thought I'd lost them, I slowed down, but kept my guard up. I felt like someone was watching me, then I thought I saw flashes, but when I looked towed it, there was nothing. _I am being paranoid._

The rest of the day went by fast. Nothing interesting happened and Mark was no were in sight. I ran into Sarah a few times, and she'd show me were some of my classes were, and we'd talk until we had to get to our next class.

I got home as quick as fast as I could. I was so tired, and I had a lot of homework to breeze throw. When I was done with that I went on the school website to see what I could find on there. I saw a tab that said "Students". I clicked on it, and it opened to a page that said, "New to School", and there I saw my new name. I clicked on it, and then I saw them.

The page was filled with pictures of me. In them, I seemed clueless to the photographer's picture taking. So I was right. Someone was watching me, and there were pictures to prove it; that's where the flash came from.

I jumped up from my bed, waking Dylan from his slumber. I had to tell Henri, tell him so he could delete them. I started for the door, but Henri was already there, and he didn't look happy.

"Invisible. Was I speaking in some other language, or were you not listening?" I felt like telling him that even if he was speaking in a foreign language, I would have understood him perfectly well, but I fastened my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know someone was taking pictures of me. And even if I had, I wouldn't have known that they were going to post them on the school website. I was also just about to tell you that I found them," I argued.

"Well, I am glad you were coming to me. Now I have to go delete them."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a bit nerve racking. I thought everyone was watching me, and I was just waiting for Sarah to come up to me, and ask me why my pictures were deleted on the website, although I don't think she would have found out it was us that took down the photos.

But she merely smiled at me. That's Sarah, always nice or that's what I thought. I had only known her a day, but still.

The day went as it was supposed to, until astronomy. I had signed up for it because it was the most interesting class I could think of. I was sitting there, and the lights were off. We were listening to a video about how stars are important, and how the Greeks had made most of their stories from the formation of the stars.

I was having a hard time focusing. My hands started to hurt, and when I looked down, they were glowing. I balled my fists up. The pain hit again, but this time it was like someone stabbed my hand, but quickly pulled out the knife. Quick and very painful. It flashed again.

I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me, but I saw no one. It was also very dark, and seeing someone's eyes on me was near to imposable. It did it again, and I thought that I had started to draw attention. I raised my hand, hoping that the teacher could see me. She didn't. So I slid out of my seat, quietly running out of the room.

It did it again, and I strained myself not to scream. I ran into an empty closet. I pulled out my phone, and dilled Henri's number. It took about a minute because my hands kept shaking, and flashing, and I kept hitting the wrong numbers.

Henri picked up on the first ring. "4, is that you? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Henri. My hands hurt, and there flashing. I don't know what to do."

I heard him mumble something about my "Legaces". He said that he'd be right there. In less than two minutes, Henri flung open the door. At that point, I had slid to the ground, tears pouring out due to the pain.

He quickly came in, pulling gardening gloves over my hands. "4," he whispered. "We need to get home. I'll explain what's going on there." I nodded.

He pulled me up, half dragging me behind him. No one was out in the halls, and once we were in the car, Henri called the principle, telling him that he had pulled me out, because I was having an asthma attack, and needed my inhaler, which I inconveniently left at home.

When we got home, Henri set me on the couch, and grabbed me a glass of water. I drank it in silence. Dylan came and laid his head down on my lap. I patted his head, and looked at Henri. "So," I said. "What happened? Why were my hands flashing?"

He took a deep breath. "It's part of your Legaces." I straightened up. Henri had talked about my Legaces. He had told me about them first when I was 3. He had said that they were like powers, and that no all Loreans had them. He said that they could show up at any time, and that it was most likely not going to happen for a few more years. He had forgotten to tell the part about how it hurt.

"So," I asked. "What are my Legaces going to be?"

"Well," he started. "You're going to be able to use your hands as lights, levitate things. You already know that you'll be faster than normal people. You can become fire proof**.** You'll also have a great amount of strength. And more"

"More?" I asked.

"Yes, but I was told by your father to not tell you until you where a curtain age."

"I can respect that."

_One week later_

I was starting to think Paradise was okay. I mean it's no Boston, but it's better than being in the middle of nowhere. I actually thought that was the next place Henri was going to take us if this didn't turn out well.

Sam and I were starting to become friends. Not girlfriend-boyfriend friends. Just friends. He was so interested in outer space, and I enjoyed listening to his knowledge. And I'm pretty sure he was happy having someone to talk to about this without sounding like a total freak.

If anything he was normal. I had almost told him me and Henri's secret at least once a day. He seemed trustworthy, but it had only been a week, and not everyone is as they seem. But it was so nice to be around someone who wasn't completely normal, but was normal enough.

"So, I've got a question for you," he said, as he sat down for lunch at our normal meeting place under a tree.

"Shoot," I said.

"That second day you were here, in astronomy… how'd you make your hands light up like that?"

I looked at him. So someone had seemed me. I was just glad it was him and not someone else, like Mark for example. If he'd been the one to see it, then I'd been the talk of school. Sam on the other hand would keep something like that a secret.

"I was trying to play a prank," I said. "And failed miserably."

"Nice," he said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed. He took an over exaggerated bite of his sandwich.

A flash caught my eye. It wasn't directed at me, but I did see it. I looked towered it, and saw Sarah. I quickly moved so she wouldn't see me. I had been doing my best to avoid her. Not because I don't like her, but because she was putting me at risk, even if she didn't know it. And even if she hadn't, Mark would still be giving me a hard time. So I didn't interact with her anymore.

The bell rang, and Sam and I made our way to our next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Henri and I have been training together for the past week. Now I'm able to levitate not only little things, but things like wooden chairs, and a basket full of laundry. Henri trained my body to be fire retardant. Now the only thing on my body that can be burned is my middle section. My hands haven't flashed once since the second day. They only turn on if I say so, and they don't even hurt.

Henri let me go walk around before dinner, letting me skip training for a night. I _ran_ on our land, but once I got to town, I walked. There weren't a lot of people out, but it was a small town, and not all people like walking at night.

No one bothered me, and I liked it. It gave me time to think. I thought about training, and how that was going. I thought about Sam's dad, who had gone missing. I was doing a terrible job at forgetting Amy Cahill.

My thoughts were cut off by the ding of a door opening, and someone bumped into me.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said, as the persons bags fell to the ground, and I bent to retrieve them.

"It's okay. I doubt anything's damaged." I looked up. Sarah. "Oh, Amy, It's you," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" _Why isn't she mad at me for avoiding her for the past week?_

"I'm great. I just got some new cameras. I hope they work better than my last ones."

She looked at me with a smile. And I felt a smile come on my face too. I realized, as me and Sarah walked down the streets talking small talk, that Sarah's one of those people you can't try hating. She was too kind, and cared about others, and not herself.

"So," she said as we came up to her house. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me and my family. My mom's a great cook."

Wow. I'd only known her a week and she was already inviting me over for dinner. I wasn't sure if I should. Henri would be waiting, and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if I didn't come home for dinner. But on the other hand, I had never had a home cooked meal ever since 'Mom and Dad' died. I've had chef's cooking, which is amazing, but not homemade; I've had Nellie's cooking, but I wouldn't call that really a meal, because I would pretend to eat it, then go into the kitchen at night and grab something to eat. And the only food Henri knows how to cook is microwave food, and frozen pizzas. So yeah, it'd be my first home cooked meal in a while.

"I should call Henri first," I said.

"Of course."

I walked a bit away from Sarah so that I'd have a little privacy. "Hey, Henri."

"Hi, 4. What is it?"

"Well, I was walking and ran into Sarah, and she was wondering if I could have dinner with her family tonight." I was expecting chaos; destruction; yelling.

But all he said was, "Sure." _Wait. What?_ "I've got some things to finish, so I won't have time for dinner. Have fun."

"Okay. I will." This was an odd twist. I turned back to Sarah. "Lead the way."

Her house was amazing. It was just like one of those houses you see in the movies. Big, with bright lights, and rugs, and wood floors. My house had wood floors, but not as shiny, and beautiful as these. The Kitchen was even cooler. Pots and pans hung on the ceiling, and the counter was in the middle of the room, vegetables, and spices everywhere.

Finally we reached the dining room, were all of her family was already sitting.

"Everyone," she announced. "This is Amy Smith. Her and her father, Henri, are new to town."

"Hello, Amy. How are you and Henri doing?" asked Mrs. Heart.

"Great. The house is amazing. Thank you for selling it to us."

"It was an honor."

I sat between Sarah, and her little brother. For dinner we had an amazing Italian meal with garlic bread. Mrs. Heart was a really, really good cook and that's probably the understatement of the century. Nothing terribly fancy. We talked and laughed, and the tolled stories about when the kids were little, and when the parents were young. For most people, this would be very weird. But for me, it was good to see some normal people have dinner, and for me to be a part of it.

"So, Amy," Mr. Heart said. "Are you and Henri going to the fall festival tomorrow?"

"The fall festival?" I asked.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Heart explained. "It's this big festival the town has every year to celebrate, who knows what. But it's a lot of fun, and Sarah is taking pictures for the newspaper. You and Henri should really come. There hasn't been one person I know who has come, and regretted ever coming."

"I'll have to ask Henri. If he's done with his work for the day, then yeah, we should be able to come."

"Why do you call your dad Henri," Sarah's little brother asked. "Why not just call him dad?"

"Alex," Sarah hissed.

"No, it's okay." I looked at Alex. "I guess one day I just started calling him Henri, and just stopped calling him dad."

"What about your mom?" he asked. "Were is she?"

"She died from cancer when I was little." I got sympathetic looks from around the table.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Heart said.

"I don't really remember her…" I didn't know what else to say. So I tried to change the subject to something much more cheery. Soon we were talking about our favorite movies.

After dinner, me and Sarah when up to her room. "Sorry about the mess," she said. There was cameras, and pictures everywhere.

"Wow, Sarah. These pictures are amazing."

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"You are going to be one great photographer one day."

"Well," she said sadly. "My parents want me to be a wedding photographer in town."

I studied her. "And I'm guessing that's not what you want."

"No. It's not."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to get out of this small town," she exploded. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it here. But I want to see the world. Go places no person has ever gone. I want to do things I've never done." She looked at her hands that rested in her lap. "But I guess that sounds stupid."

"No Sarah," I said as I moved closer to her on her bed. "It's not stupid. You think that no one in this town wants to go see what's out there? It's an amazing place, filled with interesting people. And with your talent," I lifted up one of her pictures. "You'll go far out there. I know of at least a thousand people that would kill for your talent."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Amy."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For bringing back my confidence. I didn't think one person in this town thought I took good pictures. Back when we were dating, Mark said that my pictures were okay, but nothing that he would pay for."

Anger boiled in me. "Sarah, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you break up with Mark? Wait, scratch that. Why'd you start going out with him in the first place. You kind of seemed discussed by him."

She looked ashamed. "Well, believe it or not, I was a grade a jerk back then. I was rude, mean, didn't do my homework, failed classes. Nothing could stop me. Then I went to my aunts for the summer, and when I came back, I was a whole new person. I was nicer, I spent most of my time helping at the animal shelter, I did better in school, and taking pictures became my life. I dumped Mark, and let's just say he didn't take it well. He spread rumors about me, and my so called friends ditched me."

"The jerk," I muttered. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I could care less. I just wish he would leave me alone."

"Yeah, he seems to still have a thing for you."

"I'm not going back to the person I was. Never."

I was about to say something, when I got a text from Henri. It said, _home. Now._

"Um, I've got to go." I waved my phone. She nodded.

"I'll walk you down."

When we got to her door, I turned to her and said, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. You were right. Your mom is an amazing cook. And you're a great photographer."

She smiled as she closed the door. I walked down the steps, and looked around. No one was around. I walked a little farther before running home as fast as I could.

When I was home, I opened the door and yelled, "Henri, I'm home. What's the emergency?"

No answer. "Henri?" He was sitting at the computer. "What's going on?"

He looked at me. He was at a website call "they live among us". "You know how I said someone might have had videotaped you with a phone or something." I nodded. "Well I was right." He moved so I could see.

There, on the computer screen was me, gripping my leg. I felt sick.

"Is there any way you can delete it?" I asked.

"Not from here. The only way to delete it would be to go to the source, and delete it from there."

"When are we going?"

"Not we, me."  
>"But Henri…"<p>

"No, 4. You need to stay here."

"Fine. When?"

"I'll leave tomorrow."

"Wait. Can you leave the day after tomorrow? It's the festival tomorrow, and I want to go."

"The what?"

"The festival. The fall festival. The Hearts said there is a fall festival, and they asked if we were coming, and I said that we might. And I really want to go, and if you're not going to be home then I know you're going to say no. So, please go the day after tomorrow."

He sighed, rubbing his chin. "If I go the day after tomorrow, do you promise that you'll stay here?"

"Yes," I said instantly.

"Okay, it's a deal. Day after tomorrow."

"Thank you." I ran up to him, and hugged him tight, then headed up stairs.

I woke up because the sun was in my eyes. _Hah,_ I thought. _Looks like I forgot to close the curtains last night._ With that, I pulled myself out of bed, and got dressed in Cameo shorts (not super short), black tee, cameo hat, black converse. I also put on a little black eye shadow and put my hair in a side pony tail. Today was the fall festival, and I couldn't wait. I went down, and Henri was packing his bag.

"Henri, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Packing my bag. I'm going to go get rid of the video tonight." I stared at him.

"But it's the fall festival tonight, and you said you'd go tomorrow," I protested.

"Calm down, 4. You're still going to the festival." _Say what?_ "You're old enough to be able to take care of yourself for a night. You weren't coming anyway, so…"

"So this is your way of making sure I stay here."

"That's about right." I closed my eyes, looked down, and smiled, shaking my head.

"Of course. Only you, Henri. Only you."

He smiled along with me. "It's noon right now. How about you get something to eat, and take Dylan for a run."

I ate, took the dog for a run, and soon Henri was leaving. "Call if there's an emergency. If you want to go home, make sure to lock the doors, and put the alarm system on high."

"Henri," I said. "I'm old enough to be able to take care of myself for a night." He smiled as his words were flung back at him.

"Wise words. Probably from a wise man." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be back at 10 at the latest. You be back at least midnight. Got it."

"Got it captain."

"Good. Have fun." He hugged me.

"Will do." I started to get a bad felling. Something was going to happen. And I wasn't going to like it. I never did.

I called Sam, and we talked for a while. After he hung up, I sat in the window and waited for him to come and pick me up. We had desisted to go together, because nether of our parents were going to come.

Sam drove his dad's car to my house. Not his evil step dad's car. His missing dad car. He had gone missing during a research trip looking for signs of alien life forms. He never came home. Sam doesn't like to talk about it, and I don't push him.

I saw him in the drive way, so I grabbed my shoulder bag, and ran outside to meet him. I jumped in the car and buckled up.

"So," I said with a smile. "Got any new information for me?"

"I do, actually," he said proudly.

"Let's hear it." He started to back out of the drive way.

"Ever heard of the Loriens?" I nearly chocked.

I recovered as best I could, and said, "No. I've never heard of them. What all do you know about them?"

"I know that they're here because they're on the run from the Mogadorians. I also know that they have special powers, or abilities I guess. They came from the planet Lorien, and that they look just like us. They blend perfectly. One could be living in our town right now, and we wouldn't even know it." Aren't those facts true.

"Sam," I asked, my voice a bit shaky. "Were did you learn all that from?"

"Some from the "they live among us" website. But most from my dad. It was the life form he was looking for when he disappeared." He looked down for a second, then looked back up. _His dad disappeared when he was looking for us? Henri's going to love this._

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Look we're here." He pulled his car up into an empty space, and we jumped out, jogging to the pavilion. He went to go buy us tickets for the fairies wheel, while I sat and waited.

"You came," someone squealed.

I turned to see Sarah sitting down next to me. "Hey. Yeah, I came. Henri couldn't. He had something important to do. But he said I could come anyway."

"Good. You don't want to miss the Haunted Hay Ride."

"What's the haunted hay ride all about? Everyone seems exited."

"It's like a haunted house, but a hay ride. Biggest thing that happens all year."

"Well I can't wait to go."

"It starts at dark. We should go together."

"Yeah, wait. Could Sam come along? We came together because both our parents weren't able to, and I needed a ride."

"Of course. You don't even need to ask."

"Thanks."

"Well, I need to go. I've got to go and take my little brother on some rides, or else I'm grounded."

"See ya later, Sarah."

"Bye."

"So," Sam said. I didn't even hear him come up. Darn, I'm getting slow. "Still talking to Sarah, I see."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. It's just she's…"

"Really nice, and it's fun being around her?"

"Sam…"

"A, I'm not mad. She is nice, and fun to be around."

"I'm glad you think that," I said, relived.

"Yeah. So about the fairies wheel…"

"Let's go man!" I got up, pulling him along with me. "So, you're not afraid of haunted houses right?"

"Well…"

"Oh, come on Sam. Ghosts aren't real. Aliens are, and you're not afraid of them."

"Most people don't believe in aliens."

"Oh yeah they do. They just pretend they don't because they're afraid of the unknown."

"Good point, my friend." I chuckled. We gave our ticket to the guy in the booth, and grabbed our seats. Soon we were going up.

After a bunch of rides Sam said that he had to go to the bathroom, and I told him I'd wait out by to haunted hay ride.

"Hey, A. Right on time." I turned to Sarah, who had an excited look on her face.

"Hey. Sam's in the bathroom, so it should just be a minute. Also why is everyone calling me A?"

She smiled, "I hope he hurries up. The line might get long." While we were waiting, I told Sarah a joke and laughed really hard. Sam came out of the bathroom, and looked at us.

"Come on Sam. We got to go. The lines getting long." He came up, and while Sarah wasn't looking he mouthed, _so this is why you asked me if I was scared of ghosts._ I gave him a sheepish smile, and nodded.

I grabbed his arm, and we headed to the line. I think Sarah might have been over exaggerating about the line getting long. We were on the first ride out.

I had to admit. That ride was kind of scary. There was blood, and skeletons, and high pitched screams, and all that Jazz.

The Man at the tractor stopped it, and said "Get off and walk." We all jumped down. The other people walked fast, but Sam, Sarah, and I were a bit slow, and soon we were left behind. While Sam, and Sarah thought it was okay being left behind, but I had a bad feeling. I felt like someone was watching me. Like someone was going to come out and capture me.

"Come on, Amy. Ghosts aren't real," Sam shot my words back at me with a smile. I was about to say something mean but I didn't have a chance. A net was thrown on top of us, and we all went down.

Sarah screamed, and me and Sam tried to get the net off, but it was no use. Soon people were picking Sarah and Sam up, pulling them away from me.

"NO!" I yelled. "LET THEM GO! LET ME GO!"

"Not happening," a voice laughed. I could tell it was male.

"Let me go, or you'll regret it."

"I'm sure I will."

That was the last straw. I flipped the guy over me, landing him on his back. He hit the ground hard, and wasn't getting up soon. I turned to see more guys coming at me. Then, without thinking by the way, I turned on my lights and blinded them. That's what happens when you're wearing night vision goggles, and a bright light shines in them. Where'd they get night vision goggles?

"Were Sarah and Sam," I yelled. They ignored me, pulling off their goggles, and coming at me again. I flung my hand to the sides, shooting the two back into a tree. "Were?" I picked up the goggles and flung them as far as I could. Then I went back to holding them against the tree using my invisible force.

"That way," one said, pointing. "We were supposed to get you, and bring you to the next town. We were going to leave you there, and bring Sam and Sarah back to the festival."

I dropped my hands, and ran. I cleared the path using my telepathy. I stopped in a clearing to see where I was. I couldn't tell so I listened for something. Then I heard screaming, and yelling. But not out of fright. Out of anger. And it was Sarah's voice.

I was close to another clearing. No. Not a clearing, the edge of the forest. I quietly went to the edge, and watched. Sarah was hitting, and yelling, and scratching the guy who held her. But he wasn't holding her tightly, but gently.

I jumped out, and hit the guy closest to me, so the one holding Sam down. He hit the ground hard, and I turned to the one holding Sarah.

"Sam, Sarah?" I asked, my hands still lit up. "Are you two okay?"

"How are you doing that with your hands?" Sam asked, warily.

"I'm fine, A," Sarah announced. "This is all Mark's fault."

"What are you talking about?" How was it Mark's fault?

"Mark, let go of me, now!" Sarah screamed at her captor. I pointed my light at him, and I saw it was Mark.

"Could you get that light away from my eyes?" he asked.

"What were you doing?" I screamed. "Why would you do that?"

"I was going to take you to the next town," he answered. "I was going to leave you there so that you'd have to walk home, or whatever. I didn't think that you'd beat up the whole football team."

"Why would you do that?" I screeched. "Why do you hate me? Why can't you act like an adult? You have no idea what kind of trouble you could have caused by doing that. The lives you could have put at risk. Not just mine, but others too."

"What are you talking about, A," Sarah asked, confused.

"I need to go," I said. "Sam, I need you to drive me home. I need to call Henri."

I walked away, and Sam and Sarah followed. After a minute, Sam grabbed my arm, and spun me around.

"Okay, what are you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Sam?" I questioned.

"The lights, the speed, the strength. Those things aren't normal."

"Sam. I'm just a fast runner, and I'm strong. That's all. And as for the light, I had a flashlight."

"Then where is it?"

"I must have dropped it."

"What are you?"

"Sam, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Amy," I looked at Sarah. "What did you mean when you said that what Mark did could have put you and others at risk?"

"Look, I'll explain later. But right now I need to get home."

I started to turn. I'd run home if I needed to. "A Lorien," Sam said. I stopped and turned.

"You're a Lorien," he said again. "That's why you freaked earlier."

"Sam, no. I'm not an alien."

"Okay then," he said. "Then catch this." I saw an object come at me, and I stopped it, midair, in front of me. A rock.

"Oh, my god," Sarah put a hand to her mouth. I quickly let the rock drop.

"I knew it," Sam yelled. "I knew you were a…" But I cut him off by running over to him, and putting my hand over his mouth. He started to freak out.

"Sam, please be quite," I said. I let him go, and he and Sarah backed away from me. "Guys, stop. I'm not going to hurt you." They stopped, but they still were freaking out.

"That's not possible. Aliens aren't real," Sarah kept mumbling.

"My dad. My dad went missing in search of you," Sam rambled.

"Okay," I put my hands up in frustration. "If I explain, will you guys listen?" They nodded. "Okay. Yes. I'm an alien. But I don't go around hurting people. Sam," I said, looking at him. "You were right. The Moggs are after me. There were 9 Loriens at first. Three are dead. I'm next. And about your dad… I know what you're thinking. And no; we didn't make your dad disappear. I only just found out about your dad today. From you." I sighed. "Look. Guys. I'm sorry. But you have to understand, if I die, and the others do too, there will be no earth. They will destroy it. The others and I are the last defense standing between that and everyone happily dancing around the campfire." Their eyes widened.

"But what about guns the military?" Sam asked.

"That won't matter, Sam."

"So, there is no Amy Smith?" Sarah asked. "You had to pretend so that you could live, and stay hidden. Because if you die, we all die." I nodded.

"Why do you need to get home?" asked Sam.

"I need to meet Henri there." I looked at my watch. "He should be home by now. I'll call and make sure."

I walked a little away from them, and called him. He didn't pick up. I tried again, but he still wouldn't.

"That's odd," I said, looking at my phone.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Henri won't pick up."

"Maybe he can't."

"If he can't something must have happened." I ran back over to them. "I need you to drive me some were." I told him were to go.

"The they live among us website home?"

"Yes. Sarah," I turned to her. "You should stay in public, okay?"

She nodded "I'll go to that party some of the people at our school are having."

"Good."

I jumped in Sam's truck, and we started to head to the "They live among us" website home. First we stopped at Sam's house to grab a few things. I gabbed whatever supplies that could be used as a weapon. Sam grabbed some things that were from his dad's old study.

"Ready to go," I asked as I closed the door.

"Yep, let's go get Henri."

We drove for what seemed like forever but were only an hour. When we reached the building, I jumped out.

"Okay," Sam smiled. "Let's do this thing." Out of nowhere he pulled out a shotgun.

"Sam!" I yelled as loud as I dared. "Sam you're not coming."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I need someone to make sure no one comes back while I go in for Henri. I don't know how long this is going to take, so I need to make sure no one comes back and finds me. And I really don't need you shooting anyone."

"But, A…"

"I'm serious Sam. Stay here." I left no room for protest as I slammed the door, and ran to the building. The door in was locked, go figure. But that's no problem for an alien life form with the power to move things with their mind. I put my hand on the knob, imagining the tumblers crushing, and allowing the door to slide open.

I walked in slowly. They could have weapons, or could be trained fighters. One could be in the building right now.

But Henri was on the line. He gave everything up for me, and I would gladly put myself on the line for him. Just don't tell him I said that. He'll freak. I jogged down the steps. And then I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see.

Henri was knocked out, held up by his hands that were in chains. "Henri," I whisper yelled.

I ran over to him, and he seemed to wake up. "Get out 4. They knew we were coming. Go."

"No. I'm not leaving without you. Sam's in the car. He'll drive us home. We need to go. We have to move." I grabbed his sword, that was placed on the table next to him. I swung with a lot of force, braking the chains, allowing Henri to fall. I caught him, placing his arm around my shoulder, like he had done for me many times before.

We started to move to the door. Then I heard Sam yell, "Amy."

"Sam, you were supposed to stay in the car."

"Yeah, little problem." He was at top of the staircase, but he wasn't alone. There was a man behind him, holding Sam's shotgun to his head.

"Glad you brought the shotgun now?" I asked, angrily.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work," he said, trying to sound all confident, and in charge; but I could tell that we scared him. He was breathing hard, and the hand that was holding the back of Sam's shirt was shaking. "You," he pointed at me. "You're going to stand over there," he pointed at the wall. "And you," he nodded at Henri. "You're going to stand by her."

"Or," I said, drawing out the o. "You could let my friend go, and we all leave, and you forget this ever happened."

"N-no," he stuttered. "That's not how this is going to work. I know you're aliens, and I want you to stay here and talk."

"Look," I said. "It's three to one. Even if you do have a gun to Sam's head, you still have us two to deal with, which you don't what. Trust me. Put the gun down, and we can all get on with our lives."

"No. I'm supposed to keep you here." _What?_

"What are you talking about," Henri growled. "Who's making you keep us here?"

"They'll kill me if I tell you!" he wailed.

I had had enough. I used my telepathy to pull the gun away, throwing it against the wall. Sam wiggled away, running down the stairs, hiding behind me. The man tried to follow, but tripped. He fell face first, and the steps were wood, with sharp pointed edges. Me, being a nice person even though he hurt Henri, I stopped him midair.

He started to scream, and struggle. I saw this as a great way to interrogate him. I had never had such a heavy load, but I needed to know who was endangering my, and Henri's lives.

"Mind telling us who wanted you to keep us here?" I asked.

"They'll kill me!" he screamed.

"I'll drop you if you don't tell me soon. You're a very heavy man, and it's getting harder for to hold up. So I suggest you tell us now." He didn't answer. I let him drop a little, before holding him again.

"Them!" he yelled. "They wanted me to keep you here!" That was easier than I thought.

"Who," Henri asked.

"I think he means the Moggs," Sam piped up.

"They like it here, man," he cried. "They won't stop until they get what they want. They'll kill whatever gets in their way. Just turn yourselves in before they kill us all!"

I let him fall. Henri looked at me and I mouthed, "he's really heavy." He nodded. We started to walk to the door. We stepped over the groaning man. I stopped right above him. "Once they get what they want, they'll kill everyone. Including you. You're nothing but a tool to them, that once everything is done, they have no more use for." I started to go again, but Henri stopped me.

"They're here," he whispered. I looked up the stairs, and started to run up them.

"4!" Henri yelled. "No! Stop!"

But it was too late. The door exploded, revealing a Mogg army.

I was shot back, and collided with Henri, who fell down with me. We got up as quick as we could. At the top of the stairs were three Moggs, looking scarier than ever. Their sickening smiles sending shivers down my spine.

"#4," one said. "We've finally found you. Time to die." He pointed his gun at me. Henri stepped in fount of me, sword raised.

"Plan," I asked Henri.

"Kill them. Run." I nodded.

"Sam," I looked at him. "Go to the car, get it started. If we're not back in five minutes, leave."

"But, A…"

"Do it Sam!" He hesitated, but one look at the Moggs and nodded, running away.

They charged at us, and Henri slashed at one, making him fall back into the table. I picked one up with my telepathy, throwing him against the ceiling. I let him drop, hitting the floor hard. I grabbed the envelope opener from the desk, running over and stabbing him with it in the back. He shriveled into dust. I turned around to tack on another one.

Henri had been fighting two at a time, which, in his condition, wasn't a good thing. I ran over, grabbing one by the back of their trench coat, pulling him back away from Henri. He fell the floor, and I kicked his head sideways, breaking his neck, him too, turning into dust.

Henri pushed one he had currently been fighting, and I gave the push a kick by adding my telepathy to propel him backwards. He was uneasy on his feet, but not in bad shape. I was about to attack, when Henri grabbed my arm, pulling me to the stairs. The universal sign for "while he's not looking, let's sneak out the back door".

I allowed myself to be dragged out. When I saw the car, I noticed it wasn't on. "Sam!" I yelled. "Turn on the car!"

"It won't start."

"Shit! Henri what are we going to do?" I slipped in next to Sam.

"Uh, guys. I don't think you killed them all."

I looked out the window. The one was coming at us.

The Mogg opened the door and dragged Henri away.

"No!" I screamed, the car engine starting. Sam put the car into reverse, hitting the gas. We drove like maniacs for five minutes, covering as much ground as we could. I cried, and cried, with my face in my hands.

Henri was dead for sure. My head fell down in defeat and lost, tears flowing at a rapid rate. "Goodbye Henri," I whispered.

Sam got out of the car, "A…." He stopped there not knowing what to say.

"It was his job to watch me. To raise me, and make sure they didn't get their hands on me. _To protect me_."

"Amy, How long was Henri protecting you?" Sam asked.

I sniffled, and whispered, "Since I was almost one year old. He was like a father to me."

We stayed silent for a while.

"A," Sam started. "We should go."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they called backup." He pointed behind me, and when I looked, I saw dozens of cars coming are way. They were a good mile away, but I still needed to hurry.

Sam got in to the car and I slid into the front sit. I turned to him. "Let's go."

"Were too?" he asked.

"To the party Sarah's at. I need to get her away from the Moggs. No one I know is safe now."

I didn't want Henri to die for me. I don't want anyone to die for me. I would have cried, but I had already cried so much that if I started again I might faint at the loss of water, and air from gasping, trying to catch my breath.

They were following us.

"Can you go any faster, Sam," I asked. He didn't look at me, just kept his eyes on the road.

"This is as fast as I can go. And once we get into town, we'll have to slow down anyways. We don't want to attracted attention."

"I know." We were silent for a while. "What all did you grab of your dad's old stuff?"

He was quite for a moment, thinking about his gatherings. "I grabbed an old knife; who knows? Might come in handy. Some papers about his research. And some rocks."

"Rocks? Really, Sam? Rocks?"

"My dad said one of them was part of a tracking device used to find you."

That made me think. Rock. When I was little, Henri would always mumble something about a rock. He showed me it once. Then one day it went missing. Henri started to freak. I didn't know why. "Can I see them?" I asked, knowing I'd remember it if I saw it.

"It's on the back seat."

I unbuckled myself, turning around, and knelt on the seat so I could lean over and find it. I pushed the papers aside, told Sam to pocket the knife seeing how we forgot his shotgun, and picked up the rocks and examined each one. Most of them looked normal, other than the small designs which were most likely Indian drawings. Finally I found one that looked like a geo, but sparkled when I touched it.

I sat back in my seat, looking at the rock. "Yep," I said after we entered the town. "This is it. Henri showed me one just like it. It must be the tracker. Good thing you brought it. Don't want the Moggs getting their hands on it."

"Yep," he nodded. "Prize Sam, the smartest, most intelligent, amazing, and handsome man alive."

I shook my head. "Really Sam?"

"Look I'm just trying to cheer you up. You need to look normal before you go in there and grab Sarah."

"I know. You're right."

"Usually am." I guess you could say that is true. He did say there were aliens, and he did say that his dad wasn't crazy.

We pulled up to the house. You could hear the music from a block away. There were people hanging on the railing on the porch, beer in hand. It was a high, two story building.

"Stay here," I told them. "I just need to go in and get Sarah."

Sam just nodded as I got out of the car.

When I got inside, I pasted Mark, who was looking at me strangely. I shrugged it off. I moved upstairs, denying any offers of beer. Finally, after passing through a hallway of teens making out, I reached a bedroom with the door wide open.

I walked in and went to the window. I stuck my head out, and saw Sarah looking at the stars. I climbed out. I carefully walked over to her. She looked up, and started to get up, but I held her down.

"Don't get up to quick," I said. "You'll fall off the roof."

"The cops are in there, and their looking for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"They think you and Henri are terrorists, or something."

"What that's crazy."

"I know. So how are you getting out?"

"Easy," a voice said. We both turned to look at the serif. "You're going to come back in, and you," he pointed at me. "Are coming with us. We have some questions for you."

"Sarah, get up slowly," I ordered. I could hear Sam entering in the backyard. Sarah slowly got up.

"No brainer," I replied. "We jump." I turned us around, grabbing her hands, and we jumped.

We started to fall at an angle that would result in shattering our spins. Not part of the plan. Seeing how I held a most likely four hundred pound man that day for who knows how long, I was pretty sure I could hold both of us up in the air long enough to safely get down.

I let go of Sarah hand, and caught us right before we were supposed to hit the ground. Sam looked like he couldn't be happier. Jumping up and down saying "I knew they were real. Look at what she can do."

We stranded ourselves, and I let us drop the five feet. I looked back at the window. The serif got over it and was yelling at people to get us.

"We'd better go," I said, as I made my way to the woods.

Deep in the forest, we heard a rustling in the bushes, and I turned that way, ready to fight. When the thing emerged from the bushes, it was only Dylan. I went over to him, and started petting him. So did Sam, and Sarah. It calmed me a bit.

"We need to get out of the forest." Sam said.

"The school, its right over there," I pointed to the way we were going. "We'll talk there about what we'll do next. Sarah you have the keys right?"

Sarah took out a pair off keys and shook them. "Well," Sam said. "Let's go." We ran for three minutes, and soon the school came into sight.

As Sarah was unlocking the door, Sam asked me, "What else can you do?"

We walked through the halls. We passed a Janitor, who was waxing the floor, but he had head phones on, so he couldn't hear us.

We found an empty class room on the top floor of the building. The door was already unlocked, and we let ourselves in. Sam and Sarah sat at one of the desk while I was standing like I was the teacher and in a way I was.

"You probably what to know more about me, Right?" I asked them. They nodded.

"I've been all over the country. I've lived in every state. But I haven't always lived on Earth. When I was born until I was two, I lived on a planet called Lorien. I don't know who my parents are Henri would never tell me.

"When we got to earth, we had to split up. We can only be killed in sequence, but that's only if were apart. There was this charm put on us. When #1 dies, we get a scar." I pulled up my pant leg again. "When #2 dies, we get another."

"You have 3 scars," Sarah said. "So three are dead?"

I nodded. This was starting to make sense. "When one dies, the scar just appears?" I nodded again. Man I feel like a bobble head. "It flashes light, and then appears?" Another nod. "So next is #4," Sarah said. "Who's #4?"

I looked at them sadly. "I am," I said. "I'm #4. The Moggs are after me now. They always were, but now they're looking harder."

"Anyway back to the story. Henri lost me when I was two years old and humans found me, they raised me into a family of more than of the world's most athletic, artistic, cunning, and smart people their family name is Cahills."

"Wait what do you mean by family then, do they act like a family?" asked Sarah.

I started laughing, "I'm sorry. I mean they are really family, but they don't act like it, although I hoped that changed since I left. Anyway back to the humans that raised me, a year and a half later they had a son, Dan."

"So you have a brother?"

"I used to. Anyway the humans died in a fire when I was seven, so my 'grandmother', Grace," I said putting air quotes with grandmother. "Made my horrible 'great aunt' take custody of us, when I was fourteen, Grace died and reviled to us the clue hunt and had about forty other people where we got to choose between one million dollars or the first clue to the clue hunt to become the most powerful beings on this plant. Dan and I were one of them and we choose the clue. Then I could tell you of a story of backstabbing, but long story, short in the end we won."

"Good for you, so you're like the most powerful alien on the plant?" Sam asked hopefully.

I looked at him, "No even if I wanted to take it I got the second scar right after we won and that's when Henri found me." I said hoping not to choke up at the end.

"So two years later I still wasn't completely rid of the Cahills, and I didn't want to be. I went to grace's bank in Switzerland while we were looking for number five and I got this," I said pointing at the ring.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." I admitted, "But I could never shake the feeling that I've seen it somewhere. Then two months later here I am telling you two and maybe I will tell you the rest of the story, later."

I heard something outside of the school and froze. "Be quite," I said as I jumped off the table I was sitting on and moved to the windows.

"A, what's going on," Sarah asked.

"I said be…" but I was cut off hitting Mark the window. Sarah screamed.

Sarah started to cry. "Was that…"

"Mark?" Sam finished.

"Yeah," I said. "I think that was. I looked outside the window. The Moggs are down there. And they brought their pets."

"P-P-Pets?" Sam stuttered.

I looked around, and said, "Sam, I need that knife I gave you earlier." He handed it over. I started to walk into the hall to make sure it was clear, but Dylan growled. I saw five giants. "Moggs," I whispered. They started to walk this way, but there was a blast, and one went down, leaving a girl in its place. She turned and shot another one. They both turned to dust. She strapped on the gun, and took out a knife. Then she charged two of the Moggs.

She jumped in the air, twisted, and was gone. We looked around, trying to find her; but she was gone. Then, all of a sudden, she reappeared, on her knees, sliding, and cut two of them in half. They also turned to dust. She got up, and I threw my knife into a Mogg before it got to the girl.

The girl turned to me and smiled. She bent, and retrieved her knife that lay in ashes. She started to walk over to us. I started to walk to her, and said, "Who are you?"

"#6," she smiled.

I sighted, "finally someone friendly to me."

She came right up to me, and asked, "Where is your protector?"

She was talking about Henri. "Dead," I answered.

She nodded. "Mine too."

She handed me my knife. "That thing's tiny." she said. She pulled out another one, but this one was bigger, and looked sharper. "Here take this one." I took it, and handed the other one back to Sam. She looked at Sam and Sarah behind me.

"Humans," she guessed. I nodded. "Do they know?"

"Yes," I answered.

She rolled her eyes. "So, you're a human lover?"

"I'm guessing you're not?"

"They'll get in the way. Send them home."

"This place is surrounded they'll die." I argued.

"Fine. We'll hold them off while they get out." She said.

That wasn't much better but oh well.

"Deal."

"We need to go to the place with the most people," I paused and listened. "Which sounds like the second floor."

"Check, but what about us." Sam said.

"And you two can get out through the tunnels under the football field." I said.

"I like it." Six said.

"Thank you."I said.

"Let's go team." Sam said and started walking away.

"Wait, take Dylan." I said.

"And take these." Six said picking up tow of the guns the Moggs were charring and handing them to Sarah and Sam.

Sam took it without hesitation and Sarah eventually took it. "Good luck I said."


	7. Chapter 7

Six and I were searching through the halls of the second floor of the school. I tried to stay focused but my mind kept on wondering if the Moggs were here killing some innocent humans could they be doing it somewhere else or have their pets-vespers- doing it? Could they be killing a Cahill right this moment? That brought my thoughts to the fake life I lived._ Key word, Fake, 4. Key word fake._ I told myself silently. I wonder if Sam and Sarah are okay

"4," Six snapped. "Snap out of it. Look out there."

I looked at where she was pointing. There were about 5 Moggs heading our way.

I smiled, "Let's dance."

I have to say. Me and Six make a good team. When the 5 Moggs came and attacked us, she would shoot one, and I'd nock them back with my telepathy, and we'd both take turns killing it. It took less than 5 minutes.

There was only one left, and Six shot it. I pushed it, and said, "You want this one, or should I take it?"

"I'll do it," she said. She ran over, punched him, and slid a knife into him. I watched. "Hey," I asked. "Why didn't you use your gun?"

"Because, I ran out of ammo."

"Well lets grab another gun."

"They didn't have guns. They have swords. Too bad. They'll have to do." She picked up two, putting them in her belt. She handed me some, and I put my knife away, and held a sword in each hand. "There's too many. We need to get out of here, is there a shortcut?"

"The football field." We started to walk away like nothing happened. I tried to make small talk. "So, where were you and your protector living before?"

"Australia."

"I should have known." She looked at me. "The accent. It's a dead giveaway."

"Good point."

"So, where were you when you got the first scar?"

"I was in Darwin. We were living in a small house in the country. I was out in the field playing with my new soccer ball. I was about to kick it, when my leg started to light up. I ran back into the house, and showed Mary, my protector, and she got really pale. I thought it was really cool. I was just a kid, and my leg started to light up. I didn't know what it meant. When Mary told me, I didn't think it was so cool anymore. After the light went away, and there was a scar."

I nodded. We had about the same story there. "Here we are," I said as we came to the entrance of the football field. I looked at my watch. "It's been fifteen minutes, Sam and Sarah should about by now if they aren't died."

I started to walk again, but I stopped, and looked at the other end of the field. The shadows seemed to move. I looked at six, and she nodded. So she'd seen it too.

I readied myself, and moved to the edge. The thing came out of the shadows, and showed it's self, or self's- 10 Moggs, No problem- Except for the fact that they had 4 of their monsters with them, and me and Six only had three swords, and one knife put together.

This was bad. This was really bad. The Moggs we could take. But the monsters? That was a completely different story.

"Please tell me that you know how to kill those big things?" I asked Six.

She shook her head. "Sorry. No, I don't. We'll just have to wing it."

"Winging it could get us killed."

"Well at least we would die fighting for our kind. Most honorable way to go out if you ask me."

"Well I didn't, but I don't agree. I much rather die of old age, but this is a close… fourth." I joked.

She smiled catching my joke, "Liar."

"Wow. We've only known each other for forty-five minutes at the most and you already know me so well."

"Less talk, more fight."

"Okay captain." I looked the Moggs over, and saw the one that killed Henri. Anger boiled up inside me as he smiled. I pointed at him. "That one's mine," I said. Six nodded, and grabbed her swords.

They charged us. I raised my arm, and headed for the Henri-killer. I tried to slash him, but he jumped back. I lifted my leg and tried to kick him in the chest, but he caught my foot, and used his leg to trip me. My head hit the ground first. Painful, but not scream worthy. I felt presser on my leg; I looked up to see that it was the Moggs doing. He was trying to break my leg! Now that got me mad. Before I knew it, I caught on fire. The Mogg screamed in pain and quickly let go of me.

_Hmm_, I thought, _I guess that's where being fire resistant comes from._

He looked at me in shock and stumbled backward and fell down. Soon he lit up in flames. I moved over to the monsters.

They growled, but I could see in their eyes they were scared. I took a defensive stance. 3 charged me while the other one ran off. I dodged and picked up the sword of the Mogg I just killed and plugged it in to one of their hearts. I swag it around to cut off the head of one other. The last one tackled me but then another monster came out of nowhere and tackled the one on top of me and then ripped its heart out.

For some reason the monster that saved me reminded me of Dylan, then I was shocked to see it was Dylan.

"Dylan come here boy." I said. He obeyed.

"Did you leave Sam and Sarah by themselves?" he looked down as if he was ashamed.

"Well you did save my life so good boy." I turned my attention to see if I needed to fight anymore, because I was exhausted. I saw one of those monsters flying in the air with six in his claws. I aimed my hand at him and shoot him down and for some reason I wasn't worried about six falling more than 100 feet.

I was right not to be worried because by the time it landed six was on top of it with a sword in his head. All of a sudden I got dizzy and fell to the ground.


End file.
